4th Drink Instinct
by MikalaInWonderland
Summary: Based on the Cute is What We Aim For song. Jasper proposes to Maria and when she turns him down he goes to the bar where he meets the wide eyed Alice with a fake ID drinking...find out what happened... Rated T for language and slight sexual activity lol


**A/N: So my girlfriend wrote this but doesn't want to make her own account for it lol. More of her stories may be put up on this account along with my stories but idk.**

I went there to show Maria that I didn't need her, that she was the one who lost, that I could move on with the snap of my fingers. I didn't expect to meet _her_. I didn't intend to end up here. I hadn't prepared myself for this decision, even more so that it would matter so much. How did I get here?

My life was finally turning around. Maria and I were out to dinner for a special occasion. The customized diamond ring weighed down my pocket. It was an empty pocket now, after I foolishly spent over $2,700 for my birthstone embedded in a silver alloy.

I poured my heart out to the woman sitting across from me. I studied her child like features, shielded brown eyes, dark wind-swept hair. None of her features reflected the amount of love I felt inside. The world stopped as she shattered my ego, turned down my proposal, and left me in the midst of the pricey Italian restaurant. Looking (for salvation) down at my shoes, I shuffled my way down to The Thunderbird. Before Maria I was a lush, so it only made since for me to revert back to my vice after her leave.

The red door swung open as I entered, head bowed. Not taking my eyes off of my Creepers, I ordered a few shots of whiskey. As I looked up to knock a few back, her beauty hit me with a searing punch to the chest. A fallen angel sat across from me, drinking straight vodka. Her delicate arms were clumsy, her gray eyes were dull, and her ID was fake. I couldn't believe that Jimmy let her drink. She was obviously a teenager, but I couldn't look away even if I did feel like a pig for staring. The rest of the gents felt the same way, judging from the way their ravenous eyes devoured her, sizing her up from her flats to her black, pixie-cut hair.

"Girly, girly, you're at your best when you're sober." Jimmy said to the irresistible brunette.

"No, no. Just one more." she slurred.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Let me buy you your drinks, as much as you want." Jimmy gave me an uneasy glance, but he knew that I could fend for myself. Money is money, anyways.

"Heyyyyyyy! Thanks! It's Alice." she smiled. Oh god, how beautiful and innocent she was. Then, I saw the raw wound on her wrist amongst a battlefield of scars. Apparently she wasn't _that_ innocent.

After four more drinks I told her, "You're gonna drink yourself to death, love."

"Yeah," she giggled "that's what I'm hoping for."

"Let me take you home. You don't deserve to be in a place like this all alone. I'll call a cab."

Within five minutes, we were out the door and into the yellow vehicle. She told the driver the address and then invited me to stay the night. I agreed under the condition that this would be a one-night stand. With a nod, she understood. My pants tingled with anticipation, as I urged myself to be patient. As soon as we arrived at the door, she pounced on me and showered me with greedy kisses and hands.

We worked each other's clothes off as we worked our way to the bedroom. I was leading the whole way. By instinct, I knew where the bed was. Now, I sit on the edge of the same bed. I have a straight shot to the door, but every time I glance at her sleeping body, I feel paralyzed. Eventually, I get dressed. My blackberry rings, and my heart jumps into my throat. Maria.

"Hello?" I gulp.

"Jasper, baby, can we talk about things? I love you. I didn't mean to turn you down so harshly. I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment. I feel like we need to date more before we're at that step."

All I can manage is to choke out an incoherent syllable, then cautiously say, "I can't talk right now. I'm not at home. Meet me at Pequod Café in an hour?" My phone snaps shut, and I make my way to the door. During my ride into New York City, I can't help but feel guilty. I also feel impending doom as the cab inches its way forward. I hope I won't regret this.

"Umm...can you turn around and take me back from the complex you picked me up from?"

"Sure, but it'll cost ya." The gruff voice up front says, "It's almost an hour's ride. What's the matter, kid? You look like you're gonna soil my cab!"

"Don't worry about me, just drive!" I utter forcefully. He does as I tell him without another comment. The dark clouds dissipate as we travel back west. In fact, by the time we get back to Alice's, there's not a cloud in the sky. I jump up the steps with ease, being navigated by the beckoning of her front door. Finally, I made it.

"Oh good! I thought you had left me!" She sprung on me. She was the kitten and I was the yarn.

"You're awfully chipper after drinking so much." I had to hold my tongue to keep from the truth slipping out, that I did actually leave her. Last night was only supposed to be a one-night stand. It was only supposed to be a fling until I came to my senses and fixed things with Maria. Fuck, did I just think that or did I say that?

"You said it..." she pouts with glistening gray eyes brimmed with tears.

"Well, I did warn you."

"Why did you come back?"

"I don't even know. I don't understand anything I'm doing right now." Her eyes bore into me. I can't think. I can't breathe. I can only look at her.

"Just go! I've had enough to do with you men and your audacity. I can't handle any more rejection. I never was able to manage it in a healthy way in the first place!" She motions to her torn-up wrist.

"I'm not turning back now, Alice. I just threw my life away by coming back here. I had a fian...a long-term girlfriend when I met you. Now I have nothing but you and this moment. I don't know why, but I need you. I gravitate towards you. You're probably half my age, a runaway, and a criminal. But I love you anyway. I've loved you from the first time I saw you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? First of all, if you're in a relationship then why did you agree to come home with me? Second, I'm 19, I'm in college, this is my own apartment, and I've never had a run-in with the law. I love you too, but you are one crazy bastard!" She took me into her arms, into her heart, into her life. Forever.

**A/N: Tell us what you think, **_**constructive**_** criticism is welcome :)**


End file.
